Kagome in the history bookWhat?
by kagome518
Summary: Kagome comes back to visit her family and to take a history test. What happens when she sees herself in a picture in the book? i sux at summarys i Dont own any inuyasha...R
1. Chapter 1

_**Kagome can home for a 3 day vacation well … it wasn't really a vacation she had a huge history test in a couple of days and she really had to study for. Kagome sucked in history , but ever since she went to inuyasha's time it has become much easier for her. **_

_**Hey mom I am home!!!**_

_**Aw Kagome dear … I missed you so much. Its been so long since I have seen you.**_

_**I am sorry mom we were traveling and it took us a while to get back, but I needed to get back here for some tests in my classes . **_

_**Oh.. I see dear how did inuyasha take it.?**_

_**Well lets just say he doesn't know I left yet.**_

_**Ah I see Kagome, well we have left over's in the fridge if you want some.**_

_**Um … I ate before I came back so I think I am just going to go to sleep . **_

_**Okay dear I will see you tomorrow morning.**_

_

* * *

_

_**The next day **_

_**Come on Sota we are going to be late.**_

_**Coming sister … Sota yelled as he ran down the stairs. **_

_**Sota got into the passengers side of Kagomes car as she got in on the drivers side.**_

_**Kagome backed up slowly out of there curve drive way until she reached the bottom of the hill. Then she put the car in drive and took off for the school going 90 the whole way and just making it into homeroom as the last bell rang. **_

_**O M G…!!! **_

_**Kagomes friends yelled as they all swarmed around her. **_

_**Kagome what are you doing here your grandpa said you were in the hospital again this time for swine flu. **_

_**Well I had a fast recovery and was healthy enough to come to school today . isn't that great?**_

_**Yes it is we were so worried about you .**_

_**Well I am fine I promise, but I have a question can I borrow someone's history notes I have a test coming up soon, and I really need to study.**_

_**Yea. Yea her is mine.. Oh that reminds me kagome we are learning about the feudal era and you will not believe me when I tell you the name of the priestess who travels back in time through a well its pretty interesting stuff we are learning about in history ,but anyway the girls name is the same as yours . And look here they even have a picture of her and her friends.**_

_**Kagome was shocked she couldn't even move. As one of her friends went to get her history book from her desk. She flipped through it till she got to the right page then she turned it so that it was facing Kagome. Kagome turned her head so that she could she the picture better. At the Same time she tried not to show that she was shaking . She looked at the picture and she thought she was going to die. There in front of her was a picture of all of her friends .But was more shocking was that this picture was taken a few moths ago in a clearing and they were all running around acting like kids again. But the one face that caught her eye was her own she was looking at the camera but she was so glade that she changed out of her school uniform that day. Kagome took a deep breath and was about to explain something's to her friends that needed to be explained . But there at the window to the class room was none other then inuyasha with his dog ears showing and in his normal attire which so happened to be the same as in the picture. **_

_**Inuyasha was the last thing Kagome saw before she passed out cold on the floor of the class room.**_

_**Aww shit how the fuck am I going to explain this own was Kagomes last thought until she completely blacked out………**_


	2. Chapter 2

K-Kagome... are you okay?  
Mhmm five more minutes inuyasha i am so tierd.  
wait inuyasha he isnt suposed to be here.  
Kagome finallly opened her eyes fully only to see inuyasha hovering over her with a worried face on.  
Kagome are you okay? inuyasha asked again this time shaking her a little .  
Kagome was shocked he was holding her ... he was actually holding her.  
Then she relized he asked her a question and the whole class was watching and waiting for her to answer.  
Um... yea i am fine i was just a little shocked to see you.. Well after i woke up from your "sits" and relized you went home i was on my way to get your ass and bring you home but i got a little side tracted witha dem- Kagome would never believe what she did next, but she could not at all cost let inuyasha finish what he was going to say her actions even shocked her as she did them but she new she had to do plus she has secretly wanted to do this with inuyasha for as long as she has known she sat up and kissed inuyasha fully on the mouth. To her it was like fire works going off in her head. It felt so good to kiss him she had no idea , even though it was closed lips it still was started to pull away slowly from lack of blood going to her brain ,but inuyasha slid his soft clawed hand behind her warm neck and pulled her closer depening the kiss. Every hair was sticking up on kagomes back from inuyashas touch , His touch brought butterflies to her tummy and her pinks turned bright red from ebarresment .  
Inuyasha he is kissing me o m g he is really kissing me not kikyou.. Kagome was on the verge of passing out from extream lack of oxygen when inuyasha pulled away slowly breathing hard.  
Kagome i - i am sorry for not letting you come back for your tests i should have but you know me and my stuberness i just wanted to finish our mission asap Its okay.... just please dont do it again. when i say i need to go home i NEED to go home ,  
i am never home anymore.  
I wont ... i promise you Kagome , and you can come home when you want . I will even let you ride on my back , i know that you like to do that.  
OMG ... omg omg omg omg Oh My God KAGOME!  
What is it Lyla they are wearing the same outfit .  
Um... you aare going to have to be a little but more pasific ... Who is wearing the same outfits?  
The guy you were kissing a second ago and the guy in our history book.  
Mrs. Kagome is there a reason for this interuption in my class.  
Kagome looked at the teacher she totaly forgot she was in the hell hole they call a school .  
To her its another name for a prision. No i am sorry for this interuption.  
And may i ask you young man how on earth did you get in through that window we are on the 3rd story and there are no trees to climb up .  
So i demand you tell me the truth on how you got up here.  
Well its pretty simple Mrs. H i jumped . Inuyasha said with a cute little smirk on his face.  
Yea well prove it hot shot. A random kid in the class the rest of the class join ed in saying that he should prove it.  
So inuyasha the guy who never backs down from a challenge . Said casually okay fine with me . Common Kagome we have to go home anyway your mom said she wanted to talk to you about something.  
Okay well guys watch this.  
And Inuyasha picked Kagome up and they jumped out of the window . while the class ohhed and awwed two things were going thro kagomes head while they were on there way back to kagomes house 1 what just happened was so cool that she left all tingale inside and 2 how the hell is she going to explain this one to the world or at least the whole school population. but at that moment she really didnt care she was just so happy to be with inuyasha and for him to be holding her a little closer then he usually did...

Sorry for the bad set up i only have notpad...R&R pls 


End file.
